Camping is a popular summer and winter past time and is an activity where a group of persons or an individual is lodged in a tent or tents as a means of shelter from the elements including wind, rain, snow and insects. Typically, a tent includes room sufficient to house one to four, and possibly more, individuals and may also include screens that serve as windows and a zippered panel that serves as the entry way or “door.” The large majority of tents are portable and can be transported by the individuals themselves and set-up at different locations. Ideally, when individuals arrive at the campsite the first thing that happens is setting up the tent.
However, the problem with existing tents is that there are many loose parts that need to assembled, which consumes a significant amount time. Additionally, the sheer number of parts needed to assemble the tent make it difficult to keep track of them; thus, tents are frequently assembled incorrectly and the individuals need to start over. During the winter months, the individual assembling the tent will typically remove their gloves to improve dexterity but with gloves removed individuals also find it difficult to assemble the many parts without losing dexterity due to the cold.
Additionally, tents can be hard to clean and difficult to service. Because camping is an outdoor activity, individuals frequently deal with rain, dirt, and other natural and unnatural contaminates. Tents typically have a floor that is permanently fixed to the other parts of the tent skin making cleaning the product difficult, if not impossible. To solve this problem the cumbersome process of shaking or turning the tent inside out to remove the foreign material is utilized. If there is a rip or other damage to the floor, an individual has the option of either trying to repair the floor or scrap the entire tent completely.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tent that can be easily assembled and disassembled, cleaned and serviced.